


Bad Blood

by ProtoNeoRomantic



Series: Patch Works [1]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Drabble, Dysfunctional Family, Dysfunctional Relationships, Father-Son Relationship, Gen, Mother-Son Relationship, Murder, Rupert Giles Backstory, Series All Things Proceed from Passion Backstory, non-canon backstory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-27
Updated: 2014-06-27
Packaged: 2018-01-26 23:56:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1707257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProtoNeoRomantic/pseuds/ProtoNeoRomantic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Giles's father and grandmother being snide and passive aggressive with each other under the stress of very bad things.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bad Blood

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Who Do You Think You Are?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1235281) by [ProtoNeoRomantic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProtoNeoRomantic/pseuds/ProtoNeoRomantic). 



> For more information on Canon Compliance/Divergence and Story Mechanics and Themes, see series description.

“ _Oh H_ _onestly_ , Andrew!” Helena scolded, “How _old_ are you?”

Andrew produced a bitter not-quite-laugh. “I’m sorry, Mother,” he sneared, “I forgot I was meant to stop having human feelings after the age of twenty-one. I suppose a man ought to be too blasé by the ripe old age of thirty to let such a little thing as  _murdering_ the woman he loves get to him!”

“I only _meant_ ,” Helena replied thinly, offering apology in entirely the wrong sense, “that you needn't vent your... excess emotion upon a little child!”

“No?” Andrew asked bitterly, “Why not? It's a family tradition.”

 


End file.
